Death's Door
by ravenclawforlife
Summary: There was another room at Hogwarts that the Marauders couldn't discover to place on their infamous map. What will occur when the next generation discover the secrets of this mysterious room? And where does a Malfoy fit into all of this?


Note: The owner of this account is not the author of this story, the honor goes to my friend Jenni, who is jennifish on , go check her out. Neither of us own Harry Potter, all rights go to J.K. Rowling. Also, sorry for errors, this is a first time fan-fic. Feel free to leave constructive criticism, but don't be a buttmunch about it please.

Death's Door

Prologue

At the Potter household they were running late, as usual, and this was something they could not afford to be late for.

"If you lot don't hurry you'll all miss the Hogwarts Express! Ask your father and Uncle Ron, they can tell you that it is definitely something you don't want to do."

Ginevra Molly Potter (A.K.A. Ginny) gave her third warning in perfect imitation of her mother. With that everyone, including her husband came bounding down the stairs.

They arrived at the platform just as boarding began. After looking for a couple of seconds the Potters finally found who they were looking for. Right across the platform was the Weasleys. They quickly said their salutations and watched as their eldest children boarded the train. Lily, who was a little nervous (considering it is her first year going to Hogwarts) waited with her parents for a couple of moments. Rose came back down the steps to get her cousin and guided her onto the train. She did this not because she overly cared for her cousin, but because she just _had_ to sneak a glance at the one who stole her heart, even if he didn't know it yet. He of course, was the one and only Scorpius Malfoy.

Like every year, all of the Weasleys and the Potters crammed themselves into the same compartment and talked the entire way to Hogwarts. This year however it was unusually silent. Finally, the snack trolley came by and broke the silence. As they ate, James and Teddy being the most obnoxious of the bunch decided it would be fun to make poor Lily fret about her house.

"You worried about the sorting?," Teddy began "You better be, I mean you are the last one of the Potters."

"We sort of have a legacy. All of us have been sorted into Gryffindor, just like all of the family before us" James continued. "If you get put into any of the other houses you will be the one to break the tradition. Mum and Dad will never love you the same."

"Knock it off both of you!," Albus yelled "Don't put all that pressure on poor Lily. Can't you see she is scared enough already?"

Albus was in this position just last year. Luckily his father gave him some very encouraging advice.

"You know Lily; you can be in any house you desire. Ignore these blokes! Mum and Dad won't love you any different if you get put in another house. The sorting hat does take your opinion into account, so there is nothing to worry about." With that he gave his sister a hug and gave his older brother and god brother a glare.

Rose on the other hand had no idea any of this was happening because she was lost in yet another daydream.

After what seemed like days they finally arrived at the school. The group was soon separated into their years and Rose was forced to pay attention to reality. As the first years were marched into the great hall Lily was overwhelmed. She heard stories about it but she was amazed at how big and elegant the great hall actually was. Some of the original great Hall was still intact but you could easily spot where they had to put new bricks and statues in after the Battle of Hogwarts. She was soon caught from her admiration when she heard ""Lily Potter." As she sat on the stool and hat was on her head almost immediately he started talking "another Potter. I sense great loyalty and braver yet you are very bright… you would do great in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, but you would do great in Slytherin as well" Her heart started to sink. "What to do" after an awful amount of silence finally the hat made up its brim. "GRYFFINDOR! " Lily as quickly as she could, made her way to her seat between Rose and Albus. James and Teddy sat together across from Rose obviously sneaking food off the plates. Across from Albus and Lily sat Lysander (Luna's son) who was in the same year as Albus and next to him sat Alice (Neville's daughter) also in his second year. The two were mad for each other just like their parents but both were oblivious to each other's feelings.

As the feast started Headmistress McGonagall was introducing all of the teachers. The games keeper was a giant but was not Hagrid as a matter of fact it was Hagrid and Madam Maxime's son Francois. Next came Neville himself (herbology), professor Trelawney, (divination) the headmistress herself(transfiguration), Cho Chang (defense against the dark arts), and finally Seamus Finnegan (potions). Everyone was still trying to find that one out.

After her speech was complete Lily and the other newcomers to Gryffindor were congratulated. Lily kept in conversation with Lysander and Alice but couldn't help but notice Rose's longing glances toward the Slytherin table.

Chapter 1

As the term went on Lily became more comfortable being at Hogwarts and even made the Gryffindor quidditch team. She and Albus surprisingly were the only ones of the family to make the cut. Lily, like her mother was chaser and Albus, like his father was a seeker. This made Lily quite popular with her house. Apparently, she and her brother were the best quidditch players the Gryffindor house ever had.

Now it was close to Halloween; a night the Potter family would never forget. Many years ago their Grandparents, the original Lily and James, were killed by the most evil wizard ever to walk these halls. Thankfully, 20 years ago, at the Battle of Hogwarts, this devil of a man was killed by Harry. That night for some odd reason Lily was awoken by some odd force. Lily sat in bed a moment and glanced around her dormitory and searched for any signs of another person awake. The only sound was everybody's deep breathing and the occasional snore from Rose.

Ignoring her instincts she quickly slipped on her slippers and crept silently to the common room. She did this all in the dark in fear of waking someone or perhaps being tattled on by one of the cranky portraits. When she reached the common room it took everything she had not to scream. There was another person in there and she couldn't see who. Finally she was able to whisper

"Who's there? I have a wand and I know how to use it" She quickly raised her wand in a threatening manner. Finally the figure spoke.

"Lily? It's just me put the wand down" She heard the figure silently say "lumos" The wand illuminated the face of her brother Albus. Relieved she lowered her wand.

"What are you doing down here" She hissed.

"I should ask you the same thing" he remarked smartly.

"None of your business." She retorted

"Okay. No need to get your knickers in a bunch I had a hard time sleeping and decided to come down here to read." Albus lied

"What's with Grandpa's invisibility cloak then" Lily gestured to his left hand.

"ummm uhhh you see—"

Lily cut him off and demanded " Tell me why you are really here or I will spread to all the girls in the school you wet the bed until last year."

" You are one clever little girl but I'm not sure why I am down here something forced me awake and it was like it was pulling me to the common room."

"Me too."

Finally they decided to search together. Lily had the mauraders map in her hands as they strolled invisibly about the castle. They had just made it to the staircase near the Ravenclaw's dormitory when it moved. Both were startled considering they had no idea where the staircase was ending at. Finally it stopped moving and they quickly jumped off in fear of another spin. They took the nearest corridor and Lily finally broke the silence.

"Have you ever wondered what it would be like to see all of our dead family. Father's always saying that James would give Uncle Sirius a run for his money. Apparently, Teddy is just like uncle Fred and we're just like Granda and Grandpa. "

There's no point talking like that Lily. It's not possible unless you are-"

He stopped talking when he saw Lily's look of amazement her eyes fixed upon a corridor just a meter or two behind him. His expression soon mirrored hers when he realized the now glowing door appeared out of nowhere. Curiosity got the best of the two as they slowly entered the mysterious door. What stood behind this door was even more unexplainable.

There standing right in front of them stood people they had only seen in a photograph in their parents' room. There staring at them was a woman with who resembled Lily Luna except for one thing she had Albus's eyes. The only sound was the invisibility cloak dropping to the floor. In disbelief Lily looked at her brother, his jaw was to the floor and his eyes as big as saucers. Then she knew. Standing directly in front of her stood the one and only Lily and James Potter.

Chapter 2

As if seeing the original James and Lily wasn't absurd enough, behind them emerged another man. He had sparkling eyes, very wrinkly skin, an odd looking robe, and an extremely long silver beard. This man could only be Albus Dumbledore; the best headmaster and wizard Hogwarts ever had. Finally, Lily came to her senses and decided to go get her other family members. Under the invisibility cloak she quickly hastened to the Gryffindor common room.

Teddy and James were the easiest to wake and the ones to follow Lily. Rose on the other hand slept like a rock, just like her father, and she was a little doubtful much like her mother. After much protest she came along. Their looks all mirrored Albus's when they finally reached the door. Teddy got the bright idea to apparate to Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. This was something you don't see every day.

Out of all reactions Harry by far had the best. He greeted his parents with so much warmth the damp corridors didn't seem so chilled anymore. To Dumbledore he hugged him as well, but to him it was a hug you give to an old friend. Introductions came next, but of course they were unnessarcy considering the dead see the living every moment. At the mention of Teddy out came his parents. That was something so beautiful to see they all looked away. Tonks and Lupin took their son a couple feet away to get some privacy and to catch up on time missed. Fred then came and greeted his brother which brought everyone to tears. Hermione being the most intellectual asked Dumbledore the two questions that were on everyone's mind.

"Headmaster"

"Albus"

"Okay Albus" She began a little awkwardly "What is this place?"

"This is deaths door. It is the only place that connects the living to the dead"

"Why didn't anyone ever find it?"

"Well very much like the room of requirement it does not appear on the Mauraders map, and it will only show itself for those who require its' ability. Also this connection can only be made on all Hollows Eve.

Harry still a bit paranoid of the dark magic asked a question that Albus Severus himself was wondering.

"Do dark wizards get sent here as well?"

"Some do get sent here but most do not."

Rose after a gulp asked "Is you-know-here? Or any of the death eaters?"

After an eerie silence Dumbledore responded "Voldemort is not here but two of his followers are. Barty Crouch jr. and the one your mother should know very well, Bellatrix Lestrange."

You could basically feel the oxygen escape the room. Fred being the Jokester that he was said rather loudly "Who wants a tour?"

Even though nobody wanted to, they all reluctantly followed. They stopped at all the graveyards to visit all the dead they knew. They went into all of them except for one. The one inhabited by most of the dark wizards of the world. While everyone tiptoed by, Rose heard a voice that her heart had to follow. Even though her mind objected her heart made her legs move. As she looked through the wrought iron gate separating her from the voice graveyard she saw something. There in the back right next to a gravestone looking rather sad was the apple of her eye. Scorpius Malfoy was looking at a grave kneeling as if he was talking to it. That's when Rose's arms pushed open the fence and very silently she made her way to her one true love. She could hear his voice now. He stopped abruptly and started talking to Rose herself. She knew her face must be as red as her scarlet night clothes and she became rather embarrassed.

"Rose come to me I have to tell you something. It is very important and I think this is what you have been wanting to hear since your very first year here."

His eyes were sparkling, and as if she were in a trance Rose made her way toward him basically floating. When she finally reached him he grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him.

"I have been wanting to do you this for a long time now." Scorpius whispered to her.

The space between them began to close.

"If his hands weren't in mine I think I might faint." Rose thought. Their lips were just centimeters apart and Rose's heart was racing then "_STUPEFY!" _The spell hit Rose so fast she didn't even have time to raise her wand.

Just before she fully blacked out Rose saw Scorpius' silky blonde hair turn to dark brown curls, his eyes change from sparkling blue to an evil brown, his robes were no longer, instead it was a long black dress. As she fell Rose looked to the tombstone and the inscription read

**Here Lies **

**Bellatrix Le-**

Then everything went black.

Chapter 3

"Hey where's Rose?" Albus Severus wondered noticing his cousin's absence. "Relax, has her mother's curiosity and probably went exploring," reassured the once headmaster. Even though Albus Severus' mind was at east Lily Luna wasn't convinced. As a matter of fact, she hasn't seen her cousin the death eater grave yard. She spent the rest of the tour half heartedly listening; her thoughts drifting to where her cousin could have possibly went and why she had a strange feeling that a certain slick haired Slytherin boy had something to do with it.

When they got back to the door everyone started wondering where the young teenager had disappeared to. Just then "Rose" appeared looking quite innocent and if you were looking as closely as Lily she looked a bit mysterious. They had to say their goodbye's far too soon it felt, but the sun was rising and they all had lives to attend to that day.

Of all who left Teddy took it the hardest. This enchanted room was the only place where he felt he actually belonged. Of course, he was at home with his God-family but he never quite fit in. He was like the defective pen in the pack. Lily, James, and Albus were all brilliant at quidditch. They could all fly before they could walk. James even broke his Grandfather record for the most wins as seeker. Teddy on the other hand can't catch or throw a quaffle to save his life. The only reason he isn't tormented is because he is a metamorphogus like is mother. He avoids the bullying with his face changing powers. He has to leave the place where he has a mom and dad and go back to not being able to talk to them or see their faces when he graduates this year. He had to go back to being the defective pen and there was nothing he could do about it.

Lil watched Rose skeptically as she went around hugging everyone. She had a different sense about her it was cold… almost evil. When they left Rose turned around and whispered "Keep her here, and I'll be back next year for you." Nobody but Lily heard it who found it dark in a way that seemed way too familiar.

Chapter 4

The following weeks Rose acted so unlike herself even James wasn't thick enough not to notice.. Every week something else changed. The next day her hair changed. Instead of it being straightened and tamed into a neat pony tail it was a forest of wild curls sticking out in every direction. The next week her makeup changed. It was all black, instead of its natural tones. By Thanksgiving her wardrobe even changed. Instead of her comfortable Jeans and a nice sweatshirt look(hermione's look in prisoner of Azkban) it was now super tight ripped and she wore a V neck with no undershirt. (Imagine Madison and Sam combined) When Winter hit even her voice changed from bubbly and kind, to raspy and breathy. Even weirder she carries around this flask with some liquid she drinks. The teachers dismissed it as an awkward phase but Lily didn't think so.

One day after potions Lily saw Rose in the corridor talking to a teacher rashly. She had gotten kicked out of D.A.D.A(Defense Against the Dark Arts) for purposely harming Lorcan, Lysander, and Alice Longbottom. This appaled Lily so much she sent owls to both her parents and Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione. Even stranger, when Rose received the Howler she just blew it off. During the Christmas feast she didn't come down to eat. She was supposed to go with Albus, Hugo, The Potters, and Ron and Hermione skiing but she blew that off too. She decided to blow that off and stay in the common room and "Plan". No one argued with her because she inherited her father's temper and since the transformation, as everyone called it, it's been as uncontrollable as her hair.

During the feast Lily, James, and Teddy were discussing the latest scheme Rose had pulled. She tossed the Jumper their Grandma Molly had knitted for each of them in the fire. They were so into the conversation they didn't see a certain blonde Slytherin sit across from them. It wasn't until he spoke that they actually looked up. Teddy and James raised their wands threateningly when they realized who it was. Scorpius Malfoy, son of Draco Malfoy, ex death eater.

"Wait, wait. Don't hurt me." He begged.

"Give us one reason." James Snarled through gritted teeth.

"I despise my family for what they did many years ago, and I want to know what's going on with Rose. I know this cannot be a teenage girl phase."

By this point James and Teddy had excused themselves before they got expelled for hexing Malfoy.

"Why do you care?" Lily demanded

"She's not acting like herself. She doesn't pay attention in class anymore, she gets in trouble every day, she no longer helps with S.P.E.W, and she doesn't flash that beautiful smile of hers at me anymore."

Lily raised an eyebrow at that last part. Scorpius blushed as red as the Gryffindor banner as he realized what he had just said.

"I mean…ummm..Well.. I DON'T HAVE TO EXPLAIN MYSELF TO YOU!" Scorpius rudely remarked his words as icy as the weather outside.

Lily just laughed knowingly.

It wasn't until Rose threatened a first year who accidentally bumped into her with the Cruciatus curse that everyone realized this was definitely not a phase. Lily had to do something and fast!

Chapter 5

As the months passed and winter rolled away to spring they knew they had to figure out what was wrong and fast. Lily decided to go through the events that changed her. Rose was fine until Halloween, the night we found the door.

"Rose was acting a little funny on the train and when we were at our table that first night she kept zoning off looking in the direction of the Slytherin table." Albus remembered.

"Yeah, but I already figured that out. That really was a teenage girl thing." Lily explained

"She was normal when we came in and saw everyone on Halloween." James added.

"Did she seem different when we left?" Teddy asked puzzled.

"Well if you ask me, she seemed a bit mysterious and cold when said farewell to everyone. It was like she was a totally different person." Lily admitted. This confused everyone. How can you go in to a room one way and come out completely different. It was mind boggling.

"Well, there was that time Rose disappeared during the tour." Albus stated. "Where was the last place we saw her before she went on a "exploration." They all thought long and hard until Lily finally broke the silence.

"I last saw her when we passed…uh oh."

"What do you mean uh oh." All the boys worried.

"I last saw Rose when we passed the Death eaters graveyard. She stayed behind to get a better look through the fence. I just let her be and caught up with you guys." Rose admitted guiltily.

It grew so silent it was like the oxygen was just sucked out of the room. Teddy then had an idea.

"If it's deatheaters we're dealing with, I think we need someone with a lot of experience to help."

"You don't mean.." James replied disgusted.

"We need help from a Malfoy." Teddy concluded.

Chapter 6

After a lot of rock paper scissors, it was decided Lily had to ask. In the Great Hall Lily casually walked up to Scorpius who sat alone at the deserted end of the Slytherin Table.

"Hey." Lily said cooly

"What do you want?" Scorpius rudely remarked.

"I need a favor. Well Rose does technically."

Scorpius face lit up.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you know how you asked us what was wrong with Rose?"

"Yeah" Scorpius said blushing remembering what he said.

We think we know what's wrong with her and we need help. Your help."

"Why me?" Scorpius questioned

" We need an expert…on deatheaters." Lily finally managed to say.

"No! I told you I hate anything that has to do with my family." He said heated.

"I know you won't do it for us, but can you do it for Rose? With the way she going I won't be surprised if she ends up in Azkaban."

That got Scorpius thinking. "Fine, I'll do it but don't tell anyone why or I'll make you wish YOU were in Azkaban."

"Good. Meet us in the restricted section of the library at 10:00 Friday night." Lily said pleased.

_Later that week_

Everything went fine they even got into the restricted section without running into Peeves. Lily already threatened her brothers and God-Brother the bat bogey hex that she is famous for if they tried to harm Scorpius. (Just like her mother).

"Okay, do you have the books?" Scorpius asked Lily

"Of course, why do you think we are in the library." Lily said smartly

All five wizards spanned out and ended up finding 1 book each about death eaters and "The battle of Hogwarts. They definitely had their work cut out for them.

"Before we start, what does any of this with Rose have to do with death eaters?" Scorpius asked

" Well, on Halloween my brother and I went for a walk and found a door connecting the living to the spirit world. While everybody was in there we passed a graveyard filled with death eaters. Rose stopped a looked through the fence for a better look and that was the last time we saw her normal.' Lily explained.

"How can that effect Rose. The only way a death eater could be involved is if one came back from the dead and tricked Rose and trapping her. How is that even possible?" Scorp said.

The room quieted so much you could hear the sounds from the forbidden forest.

"Wait! Malfoy is onto something." James said. "Dad came back from the dead when he was fighting you-know-who in the great hall. What did he use to do that?"

"I can't remember maybe it's in the book about the Battle of Hogwarts." Albus said.

"Hmmm oh here it is" Lily started "If it hadn't been for young Harry Potter age 17 at the time, finding the mythical deathly hallows the world would not be the way it is now. Potter used the resurrection stone after her was killed by Lord Voldemort to return to life and destroy this horrible creature. The wizarding world is forever in Mr. Potter and all who helped debts."

"Of Course, the resurrection stone why didn't I think of that." James said. How did one of the death eaters get a hold of it though.

"My dad told me your grandmother Molly killed a death eater in the great Hall." Scorpius remembered. "It was a female death eater. That's probably who has Rose."

Everyone started frantically searching in the books for the death eater that was killed in the Great Hall and who has the strange behavior Rose is exhibiting. After about an hour Teddy found something.

"It's only a picture, but look at the woman in the back row next to Voldemort. She wears her hair like Rose and has that craziness in her eyes."

"That's got to be her, but who is she?" Lily said.

"Wait let me see that again." Scorpius said. My mother told me that there was one death eater Voldemort allegedly had feelings for. She would kiss up to him and such. Her name started with a B and the last name was strange."

"Was it Bellatrix Lestrange?" Albus said, remembering Dumbledore telling him his mother knew her very well.

"Yeah. That's sounds right. How did you know? Scorpius asked curious.

"Lucky Guess" Albus said cooly.

It went quiet for at least 20 minutes before someone spoke up.

"I think that's enough for tonight. Same time tomorrow?" Lily asked.

Without hesitation everyone agreed and went back to their dormitories, left to ponder over the nights events.

Chapter 7

The next night they got started right away. They knew tonight was the last night they could work since this was the last week of school. OWLS were cancelled this year in light of no one felt like giving them. Before they could do anything James had a question.

"How is this Bellatrix woman, passing of as a 14 year old girl?"

"I'm not sure but I think she is taking some sort of potion. Do you notice Rose is always drinking that flask?"Scorpius said.

"Yeah I just learned about something like that what was it called? Pony juice.. no that's not it Potty juice.. nope not that either. Polyjuice Potion! That's it." Teddy said.

"I remember reading something about that. If you take it you can become the person who's DNA you put in as long as you keep drinking it." Lily said.

Just them Peeves came in and did what he did best. Cause trouble.

All 5 found themselves in a lot of trouble in the head mistress's office. When asked what they were doing in the restricted section Lily said "Resarch" which wasn't really a lie. Thankfully since it was the last week of school they were all just sentenced to detention and their parents were notified. Afterward it was revealed to them that to prevent any mishaps from happening on the train Rose was to be sent home tomorrow morning instead of the end of the week.

_On the Hogwarts Express_

All of them sat together and strategized the plan. They were going to need their parents help since they can't work together over the summer. James got an idea.

"What if Scorpius stays with us at our house? He doesn't want to go home and our parents get along better than Rose's parents. All we'd have to do is say we found out what's wrong with Rose and Scorpius is part of the help."

After a bit of deliberating they found that the best plan. Now to ask. Thankfully now that the years passed since their parents were in school they all had cell phones. After lots of begging, promises, and bartering it was set. The Malfoys and the Potters would be in the same household for an entire summer together. What could go wrong?

Chapter 8

The train ride home which was usually full of chatter was instead coaked in dead silence. Nobody could believe that a Slytherin, let alone a MALFOY, was sitting and going home with the Potters. Unlike the rest of the train, the cause of everyone's confusion, were actually quite talkative. Everyone( even James and Teddy) worked together to find solutions to what they call "Rose gone rogue."

"Well we know it was Bellatrix, but why? Lily questioned.

"If it was Bellatrix, I am bloody sure that this was only phase one of her plan." Scorpius continued.

"There is something that just isn't adding up though. Why did Rose enter the graveyard in the first place? James asked confused

For the remainder of the train ride they all pondered that thought. Scorpius sat and a sudden tinge of guilt struck him like he unknowingly had been a pawn in Bella's horrible game.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~When they finally pulled back into King's Cross Station the Potters were met with a determined yet critical look from their parents. It was decided when Rose got home that they would work on getting answers by using a truth potion to figure out what is going on. However, that had to change since there was no way of getting access to the potion. They would just have to find another way.

That night after they sent Rose and Hugo to bed they all set to work. Hermione and Ron were working as hard as they could but Ron could not believe that a Malfoy was in his sisters' house. "

Rose has become worse since she has come home." Hermione stated. "Just yesterday she was ripping things off the wall and swearing with words I didn't know existed and she almost used the imperious curse on Hugo!" Hermione was starting to get a little worked up because she couldn't believe what happened to her daughter.

Nobody could believe what they had just heard, especially Scorpius. They all sat and thought about what the possible solutions. There was no time to make any major potions because it would be too late by the time they would be done. As the sun began to rise everyone called it a night and went back to bed. Continuing the trend Rose grew more and more dark and dangerous. By the end of the week, Ron had no choice but to put a charm on her door to confine her to her room. It was sort of like Solitary Confinement. Nobody came in or out but the prisoner had everything they would need. Clothes, food, a bathroom…etc..

It wasn't until mid july that someone finally came up with a good idea. After many sleepless nights something finally came to Albus.

"After you-know-who was killed you lost your connection to him right?" Albus asked.

"That is correct." Harry Answered. "but what are you getting at."

"Well, didn't professor Snape teach you how to read minds."

"Yes, but I can't do that now since Voldemort is dead."

Oh…"

Albus's idea may not have worked but that influenced everyone to think back that far. Still it took almost a week before Teddy came up with the best idea yet.

"I GOT IT!" Teddy yelled.

"There is an old pensieve in the attic right?"

"Yeah but none of us were there to see what happened remember." Lily said

"I know but Rose was. If we get one of her memories we might be able to see everyting that happened through her eyes."

"I think you are on to something Teddy." Hermione stated.

"One Problem. How are we going to get Rose to obey our wish?" Albus asked.

"There is only one way but I don't think you'll like it." Scorpius warned.

Chapter 10

Everyone nodded knowing that what they must do. They have to put Rose under the imperious curse and get her to put the memory into the fountain. The date was August 5 and they had to hurry school started back up in a week.

That night, Ginny did the imperious curse on Rose and everything went as planned. Alus had decided to do it while she was asleep so her guard would be down. There was a close call when Rose opened her eyes and saw Ginny, but Ginny thought quick on her feet and acted like she was taking away Rose's dinner for her. When they got to the pensieve it became more cramped then they thought.

_Flashback Rose POV_

_After waking me to see this strange door, Teddy got the bright idea to apparate to Harry, Ginny, my mom and my dad. This was something you don't see every day. _

_Out of all reactions Harry by far had the best. He greeted his parents with so much warmth the damp corridors didn't seem so chilled anymore. To Dumbledore he hugged him as well, but to him it was a hug you give to an old friend. Introductions came next, but of course they were unnessarcy considering the dead see the living every moment. At the mention of Teddy out came his parents. That was something so beautiful to see they all looked away. Tonks and Lupin took their son a couple feet away to get some privacy and to catch up on time missed. Fred then came and greeted his brother which brought everyone to tears. Hermione being the most intellectual asked Dumbledore the two questions that were on everyone's mind. _

"_Headmaster"_

"_Albus"_

"_Okay Albus" She began a little awkwardly "What is this place?"_

"_This is deaths door. It is the only place that connects the living to the dead"_

"_Why didn't anyone ever find it?"_

"_Well very much like the room of requirement it does not appear on the Mauraders map, and it will only show itself for those who require its' ability. Also this connection can only be made on all Hollows Eve._

_Harry still a bit paranoid of the dark magic asked a question that Albus Severus himself was wondering._

"_Do dark wizards get sent here as well?"_

"_Some do get sent here but most do not." _

_I gulped and asked "Is you-know-here? Or any of the death eaters?"_

_After an eerie silence Dumbledore responded "Voldemort is not here but two of his followers are. Barty Crouch jr. and the one your mother should know very well, Bellatrix Lestrange."_

_You could basically feel the oxygen escape the room. Fred being the Jokester that he was said rather loudly "Who wants a tour?"_

_Even though nobody wanted to, they all reluctantly followed. They stopped at all the graveyards to visit all the dead they knew. They went into all of them except for one. The one inhabited by most of the dark wizards of the world. While everyone tiptoed by, Rose heard a voice that her heart had to follow. Even though her mind objected her heart made her legs move. As she looked through the wrought iron gate separating her from the voice graveyard she saw something. There in the back right next to a gravestone looking rather sad was the apple of her eye. Scorpius Malfoy was looking at a grave kneeling as if he was talking to it. _This got Scorpius a few dirty looks from everyone else.

_That's when Rose's arms pushed open the fence and very silently she made her way to her one true love. She could hear his voice now. He stopped abruptly and started talking to Rose herself. She knew her face ,must be as red as her scarlet night clothes and she became rather embarrassed. _

"_Rose come to me I have to tell you something. It is very important and I think this is what you have been wanting to hear since your very first year here." _

_His eyes were sparkling, and as if she were in a trance Rose made her way toward him basically floating. When she finally reached him he grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him. _

"_I have been wanting to do you this for a long time now." Scorpius whispered to her. _

_The space between them began to close. _

"_If his hands weren't in mine I think I might faint." Rose thought. Their lips were just centimeters apart and Rose's heart was racing then "STUPEFY!" The spell hit Rose so fast she didn't even have time to raise her wand. _

_Just before she fully blacked out Rose saw Scorpius' silky blonde hair turn to dark brown curls, his eyes change from sparkling blue to an evil brown, his robes were no longer, instead it was a long black dress. As she fell Rose looked to the tombstone and the inscription read_

**Here Lies **

**Bellatrix Le-**

_Then everything went black.___

_End Flashack_

You couldn't tell who was more shocked Ron or Scorpius. After the red anger and embarrassment vanished reality continued. At first, the Potter boys started yelling at Scorpius but they realized that Scorpius was not to blame.

"Okay so this is what we know. " Lily started.

"Rose was with us when we went past the gaveyard. When she saw what looked like Mr. Malfoy over there she went in to see "him" and comfort "him." When she reaches "him" Bellatrix tricks her into preparing to kiss him then "Boom!" Rose is stupefied." Lily finishes.

"How did Bellatrix know that Rose would be there and turn into Scorpius to trick her? James asked.

"It wasn't a mysterious force that woke me and Lily up." Albus guessed. "She must have woken me and Lily but hid in the shadows until we both got up and went down to the common room. She then apparated to the cemetery, and got into position. She must have hid behind a gravestone until all of us passed then tricked Rose."

Everyone was silent as the sheer horror took over. Rose is still in the spirit very confused and in a graveyard full of soon to be undead death eaters.

Chapter 11

In the week that followed they hatched a plan. On Halloween they would make another visit to the door, but this time Lily would say "Can we go to all the graveyards and pay our respects to everyone?" When they go on the tour through the graveyards. Hugo will be disguised as you-know-who waiting in the graveyard. Since everyone knew Bellatrix had a huge thing for Voldy it would lure her into the graveyard. When she goes in, Hugo will pressure her to come to him as a final deed. He promises her that she will be alive and free if it is carried out correctly. Before he tells her Hugo will stupefy her reveal his identity. She will then be killed a second time.

Just a week before they hit a bump in the road. Scorpius got caught cheating on his D.A.D.A, Potions, and transfiguration tests and received a howler from his father telling him he was to come home immediately! He was to be homeschooled until after Christmas break.

Weeks soon passed and it was Halloween. Mcgonnagal and the other teachers already knew so they wouldn't get in trouble for being caught in the corridor after curfew. Anyway everything was going as planned all the way up to the death eaters graveyard. Rose/ Bellatrix saw Hugo and took the bait. She was staggering as if drunken and in a trance toward him. That's when everything started going down hill.

Bellatrix started asking questions that Hugo had no answer to, so he stuttered and stumbled. You could tell she knew something was up. Just before Hugo was to tell the scheme, Bellatrix cast a spell to reveal Hugo's identity.

She then flew into a terrible outrage. She was casting spells left and right. She knocked out both Ron and Hermione, stupefied Harry, Ginny, and Teddy. Hugo she just cast a spell which froze him in time completely and James and Lily were locked out of the graveyard.

Before Bellatrix set to work reviving her comrades, the real Rose showed up. She was a bit befuddled but she was still as skilled with a wand as her mother. Rose used every ounce of energy she had. "EXPELLIARMUS!" She yelled over and over and yet nothing seemed to work. "PROTEGO! EXPELLIARMUS" and when absolutely necessary "SECTUM SEMPRA!"

Bellatrix avoided them all while cornering Rose against a gravestone. Nobody could come and rescue Rose. She knew it was the end of her. Rose was too battered to fight anymore she had no feeling in both legs, and one arm was twisted in a way that didn't look possible. She had a horrible ache in her head and blood was gushing from her forehead. She heard Bellatix utter "Avada K—"

That's as far as Lestrange got before she heard someone behind her yell Stupefy and a deafening crack was heard as her wand backfired; turning her into a million tiny grains of dust that blew away in the October breeze. Everyone turned back to normal and lily and Albus were able to get back into the Cemetery. When Rose looked up, she was completely shocked at why she wasn't dead. When she turned around there standing in front of her hold Bellatrix's wand was Scorpius Malfoy.

Before anyone else had the chance realize what happened Scorpius had picked up the very weak and now unconscious Rose and apparated to the hospital wing. \

Three weeks later Rose found herself in the hospital wing surrounded by gifts and flowers. Her family was there watching her wake up and looking very relieved. Her mom and Ginny were even crying. Rose was took weak to sit up but everyone came to her and gave her a hug and fretted aout everything. "Is your pillow soft enough?" "Do you need another blanket? After about an hour everyone left since visiting hours were over. Before she left Lily bent down and whispered into Rose's ear, "Every night at 12 Scorpius comes and sits by your bed until morning. He has done this every night you have been here."

At around 12:03 Rose heard Scorpius come and sit down. She decided to fake like she was still in a coma and surprise him. He sat down and started talking to Rose's sleeping body.

"I don't know if you can hear me, but there is something you need to know. I saw your flashback and don't get scared or embarrassed because I Love you too. I always have ever since the first time I laid eyes on you at King's Cross. When I saw you there at the cemetery I couldn't just let you die. If you died I would have to die too because you are one of the reason I want to live." Rose could hear him starting to cry. "Please wake up. Please." He begged.

As if on cue Rose turned over also crying and said "Really?"

Scorpius rose looked at her and said "You're awake!" "Did you hear everything I said?" he asked blushing furiously.

"Does this answer your question?" Rose asked then kissed him on the lips.

"Definitely!"

Epilogue

Rose had to stay in the hospital wing for another three weeks due to severe head trauma and some emotional trauma as well. Every night though Scorpius came to visit her. As soon as she was released they let the world know that they were a couple. Now Ron and Hermione didn't totally agree at first, but they knew they couldn't interfere with true love.

Now as for the door to the spirit world you may ask. It now opens once on Halloween and on the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. The Potters and the Weasley's let everyone who knew someone who died in the battle come and visit their family members. McGonnagal even closes the school the day of and after so the students can stay as late as possible. Halloween though is still only open to the Potters and Weasleys.

As for Bellatrix and her evil plans. Legend has it that the resurrection stone was never found and that one girl sees her true love standing at the gravestone. Then in a flash the face of Bellatrix Lestrange appears saying "I'll be back for you."

THE END!


End file.
